Marcello Thedford
|yearsactive = 1995-present }} Marcello Thedford is an American actor, director, and producer. Biography Thedford was raised in the Bronx borough of New York City, New York. His acting career began in improvisational theater. He studied at the Third World Theater at Black Drama Productions. His first significant acting role came in the film Dangerous Minds. Thedford also appeared in the televised version of the film as well. In addition, he appeared in NYPD Blue, The District, Veronica Mars, and Monk, among others. In 2009, Thedford made a guest-star appearance on The CW's The Game. In the role, he portrays a professional football player who misreads a teammate's cordial signals and ultimately outs himself as being homosexual. In his personal life, Thedford is a certified power lifter, holding a California state record, and currently resides in Los Angeles. On Criminal Minds Thedford portrayed Eddie "Sweetness" Parrish, a pimp who lost one of his prostitutes and a client to an unsub and was briefly suspected in her murder. He appeared in the Season Ten episode "Protection". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Protection" (2015) TV episode - Eddie "Sweetness" Parrish *Rizzoli & Isles (2014) as Richard's Friend from the Bar *The Angriest Man in Brooklyn (2014) as Fred (uncredited) *Southland (2013) as Strokeface (2 episodes) *Shameless (2013) as Julius *The Chicago Code (2011) as Big Sexy *Sons of Anarchy (2010) as Lander Jackson (5 episodes) *Raising the Bar (2009) as Troy Gattis *The Game (2009) as Clay (2 episodes) *Da' Booty Shop (2009) as Tyrone Johnson *The Life and Times of Marcus Felony Brown (2008) as Tiny *Keepin' the Faith: Lookin' for Mr. Right (2008) as Cedric (video) *Numb3rs (2008) as Reddick *Monk (2007) as Extra Large *Girlfriends (2005-2007) as Peanut Singleton (2 episodes) *Employee of the Month (2006) as Semi *Crossover (2006) as Big Man *Puff, Puff, Pass (2006) as Chicken Hut Cashier *Veronica Mars (2006) as Super Huge Deputy (2 episodes) *Doing Hard Time (2004) as Toure Smalls (video) *Method & Red (2004) as Chu Chu *Playmakers (2003) as Kelvin "Buffalo" James (11 episodes) *ER (2002-2003) as Leon (7 episodes) *NYPD Blue (2003) as Omar Givens *The District (2002) as Donovan "Hammi" Towne *Angel Eyes (2001) as Peebo *Freedom Song (2000) as Tyrone Franklin *Why Do Fools Fall in Love (1998) as Drug Dealer *Grace Under Fire (1997) as Worker #1 *The Practice (1997) as Randall "Randy" Jefferson *An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn (1997) as Stagger Lee *Volcano (1997) as Kevin *Daylight (1996) as Kadeem *High Incident (1996) as O.G. *Dangerous Minds (1996) as Will (2 episodes) *The Show (1996) as Chocolate Wait (4 episodes) *Dangerous Minds (1995) as Cornelius Bates *Crimson Tide (1995) as Lawson 'PRODUCER' *Keepin' the Faith: Momma's Got a Boyfriend (2010) - Producer (video) *Jessica Sinclaire Presents: Confessions of A Lonely Wife (2010) - Executive Producer *Keepin' the Faith: My Baby's Gettin' Married! (2009) - Executive Producer (video) *Thug Love (2009) - Executive Producer *Da' Booty Shop (2009) - Executive Producer *Keepin' the Faith: Lookin' for Mr. Right (2008) - Producer/Executive Producer (video) *Sunday School (2008) Producer/Executive Producer (video) *Keepin' the Faith: Higher Ground (2008) - Producer (video) *Gordon Glass (2007) - Associate Producer *Grindin' (2007) - Producer *Color of the Cross (2000) - Co-Producer 'DIRECTOR' *Keepin' the Faith: Momma's Got a Boyfriend (2010) (video) *Jessica Sinclaire Presents: Confessions of A Lonely Wife (2010) *Friday at Dewayne's (2009) (video) *Thug Love (2009) *Da' Booty Shop (2009) *House Arrest (2008) *Keepin' the Faith: Lookin' for Mr. Right (2008) (video) *Sunday School (2008) (video) *Keepin' the Faith: Higher Ground (2008) (video) *Grindin' (2007) 'WRITER' *Keepin' the Faith: Momma's Got a Boyfriend (2010) (video) *Jessica Sinclaire Presents: Confessions of A Lonely Wife (2010) *Thug Love (2009) *Da' Booty Shop (2009) 'SOUNDTRACK' *Sunday School (2008) (video, writer): **"Rachel's Song" **"Sunday School Groove" **"Springtime Bliss" **"Marc's Score" **"Elijah's Song" External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors